Crackson Christmas Countdown
by idris02
Summary: A collection of Christmas season and Christmas day drabbles including the pairing Cristina and Jackson. Cuteness and love is promised, and other characters are involved, by Cristina and Jackson are the focus as the title may suggest. A new chapter up each day.
1. Chapter 1 - Preface

**...**

_Okay so this year I wasn't going to do anything for Christmas, like special fic wise, but then the 15th of December hit and I was Christmas shopping and I just couldn't not write any Crackson Christmas drabbles, I didn't do any last year, and to make up for my really slow updating of both Better Luck This Time and Stormy Weather, I am doing the 12 days until Christmas ficlets for Crackson. Obviously all of these are au, as sadly crackson is not canon, but they all exist in different parts of au time streams and scenarios, so use your imaginations and feel free to ask my questions if you don't feel like these can fit. These are all crackson and hopefully all cute, so enjoy, let me know what you think and enjoy the Crackson Christmas countdown. Sadly these won't be on the 12 days before Christmas since I am a little late for posting in my time zone at least, but don't worry you will get all 12 chapters before Christmas hits :)_

_ The ficlets are all different in lengths and each ficlet is different so __make sure to check back every day for the new chapter._

**...**


	2. Chapter 2 - By Extension

**...**

There were people everywhere. Some frantic, some looking so relaxed it was making Cristina want to scream. Outside a storm raged on, the wind howled and the rain was smattering against any surface it could find, but inside the mall, it was like being on an entirely different planet. No one was dishevelled or sodden from the rain, the sounds of the outside world couldn't penetrate the mall and everyone looked so determined, determined to buy what they wanted, determined to get good specials, or for some, determined to get the fuck out of this mall as quickly as possible. Cristina fell into the last category.

"This time of year is infuriating." Cristina moans as they fall into their fourth consecutive hour of shopping. She doesn't window shop, she goes in and gets out as quickly as possible, she gets what she needs, she doesn't do shopping, especially not Christmas shopping, she buys a bunch of cards, writes names on envelopes and gives people cash or liquor. And yet, here she is, just over a week before Christmas, in the biggest mall in Seattle, shopping, well Christmas shopping, which is even worse than regular shopping.

Jackson looks more and more amused as time goes on, and as he picks up the perfume he knows his mum likes he doesn't even look over at Cristina as he asks, "You don't like the Christmas cheer?"

Cristina is already holding three shopping bags, and while she is delighted at what she managed to find Mere, Alex and Lexie, both joke and real presents, she still does not like Christmas shopping, nor any sort of shopping. Trying not to knock over the perfume stand she takes a small step back as her eyes sweep the store and she answers, "It's not Christmas cheer that Christmas brings, it's pressure. So much pressure. Pressure on presents, pressure on parents and families and friends and above all that there is the incessant Christmas music that you will not stop playing, and neither will this entire place."

"You love it." Jackson grins. He knows she is hating almost every second of this, and he knows that she is only doing this because he won Cluedo the night before last, which meant he chose how they spent their afternoon off, but the smile that sneaks onto her face every so often makes all her moaning and complaints worthwhile, because a small part of her is loving getting into the Christmas present, well kind of…

"I don't."

Jackson shakes his head in disagreement and laughs as a little boy standing behind Cristina presses a button on one of the Santa Claus's on the shelf and it starts to sing, making Cristina clutch her bags tighter and conceal her shriek with a cough before she sighs. Laughing, Jackson replies, "Yes you do, I know you do. You especially love the tunes."

"And why do I love this horrible sound that keeps attacking my ears?" Cristina asks. She has gotten to the point where she can simply zone out the music, but that doesn't mean she will admit that it doesn't bother her, she hates Christmas music, and whether she can hear it or not, doesn't matter, it's the principle, she still knows its playing.

Jackson decides on the perfume, and moves to another stand looking for a present for his sister-in-law as he answers, "Because I love it." Cristina glances over at another stall and is distracted for a few seconds by the sheer ugliness of a perfume's packaging before she glances up at Jackson waiting for him to continue.

When he doesn't she adds, "I don't see a point."

"And you love me." Jackson adds, grinning as he drops something else into the basket in his hand, and regrets for the third time not following Cristina's suggestion to go and put their bags in their car and head back in. He knows that once they reach the car, Cristina will use her beautiful brown eyes to convince him to go home and leave the mall behind. Cristina shakes her head and sighs, so Jackson adds, "So therefore you love it by extension."

Cristina doesn't even attempt to conceal her laugh as she tries her best not to knock anything over as her whole body shakes and she answers, "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. And I've been friends with O'Malley and Karev for years." She is grinning now and it once again occurs to Jackson that she is the most gorgeous person that Jackson has ever seen. Her laughter stops and her eyes meet Jackson's for a moment and her tongue darts out between her lips.

"We'll leave in an hour." Jackson says a few seconds later, he can read the look that Cristina is giving him right now, she is challenging him and not only that, she is undressing him with her eyes, and Jackson won't last long under that look.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Elves Work

**...**

The windows, the walls and the curtains help keep the world at bay, help keep the snow that is hurling towards the ground and the cold that accompanies it away from Cristina as she lies in bed, Jackson's arm wrapped around her, and their legs intertwined. Letting out a small content sigh, Cristina's eyes flutter shut again and as she curls her fingers around Jackson's, she falls back to sleep.

The warm body is gone the next time she wakes, and she can't help the small distraught sound that escapes her lips as she shuffles backwards, finding Jackson's side of the bed cold and abandoned. She doesn't want to get up, but as she hears Jackson's voice through the wall, sounding a lot like a pained, 'Fuck' so she wraps the duvet around her and heads towards the door.

"Jackson?" Cristina asks, her voice heavy with sleep as she leans against the door frame, the lights are too bright in here, blinding, and she rubs her eyes with her hand before she yawns.

"It's okay baby go back to sleep." Jackson says softly.

Her eyes adjust to the brightness and as her gaze sweeps around the room she sighs, "What are you doing?" She already knows the answer, even though it's only half up she can see the Christmas tree being assembled in the corner, she can see the box of Christmas ornaments that Jackson is sifting through, she can see the Christmas lights that are tangled at Jackson's feet and the tinsel that is draped over her couch.

"Elves work." Jackson answers, smiling over at Cristina and ignoring the roll of her eyes.

"God if you turn this into Santa's workshop I take no responsibility for my actions, I will strangle you with tinsel and it will be entirely your fault."

Jackson chuckles, his eyes meeting Cristina's as he nods solemnly, "Noted."

"Night." Cristina mumbles as she turns from the living room and steps back into her room, wanting to be asleep already. Maybe Christmas won't be too bad, she thinks as she drapes the duvet over the bed and clambers under the covers, maybe this year will be a winter wonderland.

**...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Confessions

**...**

"Merry Christmas Cristina." Jackson whispers.

The snowflakes swirl past the window, and Cristina's head is resting on his chest as he kisses her softly, unsure whether or not she is still sleeping. He waits, watching her for a few seconds then his gaze flicks to the window, as he watches the world outside.

"I love you." Cristina's confession comes out as a breath, catching both of them by surprise. Hoping Jackson didn't really hear her, her eyes blink open. Smiling, she quickly adds, "Merry Christmas Jackson."

Jackson is beaming down at Cristina as he answers, "I love you too." The blush in Cristina's cheeks doesn't fade, and as her fingers graze against Jackson's jaw, she is suddenly too far from him. Her lips are on his, her kisses hot and demanding as those four words play over and over again her mind, pushing her body closer to his, her lips tug at Jackson's needing more.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever after all.

**...**


	5. Chapter 5 - Preparations

**...**

Outside the wind wailed and the snow whirled through the air, the world was painted white, and the sky was dark, the sun wasn't due for another few hours. There was nothing better than this weather. Cristina loved the cold, she loved the warm jumpers and the track pants, she loved curling up in front of the fire, she loved bugging Alex until he made her a hot chocolate, and she loved the way Mere would moan and shiver, but what she loved best of all was what snow did to others. She hated how people lost their minds when the snow fell, she hated how people would ignore the safety warnings and drive as fast as they wanted to on the icy roads; but she loved the surgeries, it was like candy, she always said, but with blood, which made it so much better.

Christmas wasn't something that she loved, she hated the build-up and she especially hated the day. She hated how she had to go shopping for presents, she hated what Christmas expected of people but she didn't hate everything about Christmas though, she loved the surgeries that came with it, surgeries that were almost all hers as everyone wanted the day off, to spend with their families, to drink alone, to be merry and drunk, while she sliced open flesh and saved the lives that she could, all the while allowing herself to forget what the day was, allowing the fact that it was Christmas to skip her mind, it would just be another day. But not this year, this year it wasn't just going to be a regular Thursday, this day she had a day plan, that did not primarily involve consuming copious amounts of alcohol or spending all day at the hospital bouncing from case to case, from the ER to the OR and back again, time and time again.

The fire was roaring, the Christmas music forgotten as Alex changed the cd, April had taken point on Christmas decorations, Jackson helping to dangle tinsel and lights throughout the room and reach all the high places that April simply couldn't, Alex was moaning but helping, and Cristina and Mere were on the couch supervising, drinking hot chocolate and shouting the occasional instruction that earned them a soft glare and usually a smart comment.

"Are you two planning on actually helping?" April sighs, after another twenty minutes of their 'instructions'.

Mere takes a sip of her fresh hot chocolate before she answers with a smile, "We are helping."

"Uh huh." Jackson mutters, smirking over at Cristina.

"It was your dumb idea to throw the damn Christmas party." Cristina argues, looking over at April, who shrugs. Cristina knows that April wants to get to know the people at Seattle Grace Mercy West better after recent events, that she wants to have something to look forward to, and Cristina just wants to get drunk and handsy with Jackson after dancing on tables with Mere, which is in the true Christmas spirit she believes.

"And you also wanted to make my living room look like Santa's grotto." Mere says, nodding to April who huffs and turns back towards the Christmas tree, adding another bauble before she sends a look over to Alex, her hand extended the angel for the top of tree in hand. "So we are observing." Mere adds.

"What's not to love." Cristina grins as she whistles appreciatively as Jackson bends to pick up the end of the tinsel that strayed to the floor.

"Did you ju-" Jackson begins as he looks over at Cristina who shoots him a look, stopping him short as he smiles. "Don't yo-" Jackson starts, wanting to say don't you dare look at me like that, while you run your tongue across your bottom lip, but the sentence fades away as she does exactly that. "You're very distracting." Jackson sighs as he drops the tinsel and heads towards the couch, ignoring the sigh that April gives him. Cristina actually gets off the couch and wraps her arms around Jackson's neck before he presses a kiss to her lips.

"And then there were two." April grumbles as Cristina tugs Jackson out of the room and up the stairs, needing to unwrap her early Christmas present, and she cannot wait a second longer.

**...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Dance With Me

**...**

The snow has stopped, but the world outside is still freezing. Cristina lounges in front of the fire, her Stanford track pants keeping her warm she takes a sip of tea as she continues resisting the urge to call Alex and demand him to make her a hot chocolate.

"God I don't understand how shop assistants and the mall peoples ears don't bleed due to the relentless assault on their ears via Christmas carols." Cristina whines, she doesn't care that's she mentioned the music thing a hundred times already, because Jackson seems to love Christmas music, which means for the last week it has been Christmas music for every waking moment they were home together.

"It's all part of Christmas." Jackson answers, ignoring the pointed glare Cristina shoots his way as he turns the volume on Snoopy's Christmas cd up higher. Cristina couldn't care less about the bloody red baron, but she can't ignore how cute Jackson looks as he sings along and sort of dances, forgetting to be self-conscious as he shakes his hips just a little along with the tune.

Cristina places her empty cup on the floor beside her and glances over to Jackson who is busy checking his emails. "What wanting to smash the speaker system?" Cristina asks, barely concealing her grin.

Jackson sighs, his gaze flickers from his phone to Cristina before he locks his phone, drops it on the couch beside him and seconds later is extending his arm out to Cristina as he grins, "Dance with me."

Cristina shakes her head but Jackson frowns and gives her his best puppy dog look, and whether she's willing to admit it or not, she simply can't say no to that face. Her fingers link with his and suddenly she is on her feet, and the music is louder, and Jackson's arm is wrapping around her waist and pulling her body close to hers.

"I can't dance." Cristina says. She can drunk dance with Mere, she can give a good strip dance, but slow dancing, with one hand clasping Jackson's the other on his shoulder, she has no idea how to do that.

Jackson smiles softly and kisses her forehead before he motions for her to twirl, "I'll teach you."

"You can't dance either." Cristina scoffs, even though she knows he can. He's an Avery, it's practically expected of him.

Letting go of Cristina he takes a step back and attempts to do something similar to a dance move, Cristina grins and Jackson starts to crump as he replies, "Then we can suck together."

"Maybe later." Cristina smirks. Jackson's lips fall apart and he goes to something but the next song starts up and all thoughts vanish as he grins and starts dancing again, grinning at her and looking like a complete idiot.

**...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Interruptions

**...**

The snow no longer falls from the sky, the sun has long since faded and the brilliant white snow is already turning dangerous but the world outside is completely forgotten to those within the OR. Only twelve hours into surgery, Cristina hasn't glanced at the clock in hours, she is unaware of the time and there is no need for her to know, she simply asks her residents interns questions and continues her work.

Her patient is no longer hanging by a thread; he is stable, but still critical. His smart idea to place Christmas lights up on the roof as quickly as possible before Christmas had kept Cristina hard at work for hours. She would never quite understand how people lost their minds at Christmas, too drunk, too stupid, too desperate to please. They did things that they wouldn't do any other time of the year, they did things that on some level they knew were dangerous and idiotic, but it didn't seem to compute that they shouldn't do it. The one silver lining for Christmas for her is she gets some of the best surgeries from Christmas involved injuries. Christmas can't be all bad when it brings in a steady supply of bodies that need to be mended, just like toys in Santa's workshop, an analogy that makes Cristina sigh and push her thoughts away.

Christmas carols seep through under the door, while Cristina tries her best to ignore them. She can and does block them out, but she still knows they are playing. Hours ago she had hoped her surgery would be done before Webber's started, as for the past seven days straight he had been playing a different Christmas cd throughout his surgeries, making Cristina eternally grateful that she wasn't on general.

The door opens but Cristina doesn't look up, she keeps suturing not noticing the figure approaching her, not noticing how to her left a nurse is smiling. The figure hesitates a few steps from the table, his fingers curling around the edge of the mask he is holding up, "Merry Christmas Cristina."

Cristina sighs, her eyes flicking to the clock before over at Jackson, she can't see the smile behind his mask but she knows it's there, she can see the way his eyes crease in the corners and way is whole face lights up. Shaking her head, her eyes meet Jackson as she says "it's 12.01."

"On the 25th of December." Jackson replies, still smiling behind his mask despite Cristina's reaction, her fingers are moving and her gaze is on her patients chest.

Cristina finishes off her sutures before her gaze shifts for a moment and she asks, "You interrupted my surgery for this?"

"Course."

A small laugh escapes her lips before she can clamp her teeth down, stopping herself, but she can't stop the smile that grows as Jackson grins back at her. The OR is silent for a few seconds, and Cristina forgets that anyone else is there as she stares at Jackson, her brown eyes meeting his greens as she breathes, "Merry Christmas Jackson."

**...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Mistletoe

**...**

"It'll be fun." Mere had said about four shots ago. Joe's wasn't exactly decked out in Christmas decorations but a few lights hang over the bar, a few bits of tinsel are pinned up all over the place and the tip jar has been swapped with a Santa cookie jar that Cristina could have sworn is watching her.

Christmas music is playing quietly in the background, as it constantly is this close to Christmas, but luckily Cristina can barely make it out over the sounds of the bar. Behind her Alex is chatting up some chick and Cristina wonders whether this one will make him feel any better about the debacle that was Izzie.

Beside Mere, Lexie is talking excitedly about a new medical procedure she had read about a few days ago, her lips moving a mile a minute as she pauses not for breath but to slip another shot of tequila between her lips. Mere nods along, tapping the side of glass, hoping that Joe will refill it before Lexie's lips are moving again, Cristina doesn't even bother pretending to listen, how can she when she spots that surgeon across at a table near the door.

She doesn't even like him, not even as a person, how can she, he's from Mercy West, and he steals her surgeries, he's one of the parasites, she smiles at that, she certainly wouldn't mind if he suck- Shaking her head she takes the full shot glass from between Lexie's fingers and downs it herself.

"Hey get your own." Lexie slurs reaching out for her glass as she glares at Cristina.

Cristina doesn't even acknowledge Lexie's glare as her gaze is still stuck on Dr Avery, his fingers are curled around a bottle of beer and as his head tilts backwards and laugh erupts from him, Cristina finds herself turning towards Mere, to actively stop herself from looking at him.

Barely ten minutes later Derek is standing beside Mere, his hand resting on her shoulder before she gives him a slow lingering kiss that makes Cristina nod at Joe, asking for another shot. Pulling his lips for Mere's Derek asks, "You guys ready to go?"

Mere's eyes meet Cristina's and she answers, "We'll be home in a few hours."

"You should take Lex though." Cristina suggests, earning another glare from Lexie. The glare softens immediately however as Cristina musters up a small, soft smile and Lexie sighs before following Derek to the door. Cristina watches them go, her eyes straying from the door over to the Mercy Wester that she is totally not thinking inappropriate thoughts about right now, she looks over at Mere, catching in the corner of her eye, she sees his green eyes focus on the bar, before lingering on her for a moment before looking away. Perhaps the lingering is wishful thinking, Cristina thinks as she takes another sip of her beer.

She lasts almost a full half hour without looking over at him again, she gets her ass kicked in darts by Alex, lets him moan a little about Izzie, and then as she drops down on the opposite side of a booth to Mere, her eyes scan the bar before her gaze latches onto Jackson, who this time is looking back at her. He smiles before the red head taps his shoulder and he looks away.

"Would you stop making eyes at pretty boy?" Mere asks, a smile touching her lips as she pushes a glass of water towards Cristina and shoots Alex a glare as he sits down, splashing a little beer onto her arm as he leans back.

"God I'm trying, but…" Cristina answers with a wistful sigh before she turns from Jackson and looks over at Mere. Taking a sip of water she misses the way Jackson looks at her, but Alex doesn't and he smiles to himself as he thinks, at least Cristina will get lucky tonight.

Mere nods, trying to keep the smirk off her face as she asks, "It's been a long time?"

"Shut up."

"Go for it he's hot," Mere says, smiling at Cristina as she pauses and gives a short appreciative whistle before she continues, "If I wasn't mar-"

"God, I'm gonna get another drink." Cristina cuts Mere off and slides out of the booth. Mere isn't wrong, he is gorgeous and Cristina would like to do a great many of different things to him, but she's not drunk enough yet, perhaps after a few more she will ignore her better judgement and actually talk to him.

"Maybe he will too." Mere smiles and Cristina merely rolls her eyes.

"Go get some." Alex adds, grinning as she scowls at him. Taking another sip of his beer he ignores the questioning look that Mere sends him, it's too close to Christmas for him to get a date, he still can't imagine spending Christmas with anyone other than Izzie, so when the brunette asked if he wanted to head to her place, despite his reputation, Alex had shook his head, gave her a quick kiss goodnight and challenged Cristina to a game of darts.

Pushing past the mass of people that seem to be directly in her way Cristina heads towards the bar. She can hear the music and she tries her best not to glance over at Jackson, instead she simply decides whether she wants a beer or another round of shots for the table.

Just because she saw it when she came it, just because she saw it when she ordered at the bar the last twelve times, doesn't mean that she consciously stands underneath it. She doesn't even think, she just heads to the empty spot on the bar, her mind attempting to avoid the subject of the Mercy Wester as she leans against the bar, unaware of what she is standing under.

"Doctor Yang."

Cristina fights the urge to sigh at her misfortune, with this amount of alcohol already in her, this conversation is either going to end badly or really badly. Blocking out her thoughts, her eyes flick to his face and she answers easily, "Doctor Avery."

"Can I Cristina you?" Jackson asks with a smile, before he adds quickly, "Or are we not there yet?" He seems nervous and Cristina hesitates, unsure of what to say.

"Mistletoe."

Cristina turns towards the voice, and finds Mark leaning against the bar beside her, she raises her eyebrow and he points. Her brain finally processes where she is standing, right underneath the mistletoe that she had teased Alex about standing under just an hour and a half earlier, and yet here she is, her gaze following Mark's pointing finger and as she glances over to Jackson she can see his cheeks redden just a little. She doesn't need to look at Mark to know that he is smirking.

Taking a small step towards Jackson, Cristina gives him what she assumes is a smirk as she places her hands either side of Jackson's face and brings her mouth towards his. She hesitates, her lips a breath from Jackson's before his hands settle on her hips and brings her towards him, her eyes fluttering shut as their lips touch. Cristina reciprocates the kiss, her mouth warm against Jackson's and she tries not to kiss as desperately as she wants, but as the kiss deepens for a moment, she needs to pull back before she won't be able to stop.

"Jackson," Avery blurts out as their lips separate. Cristina blinks, her brain still catching up, and then she smiles at the extended hand that Jackson doesn't seem to realise is his own.

"Cristina." Cristina answers, her hand clasping his as she shakes it. Their hands linger for a few more seconds, Jackson's green eyes searching Cristina's browns before she pulls her hand away and turns to Joe.

"Same again?" Joe asks, and Cristina nods.

Jackson stands beside her, still for a moment, before Cristina turns back to him and a smile breaks out on his face as he hesitantly rests his hands on Cristina's hips, unsure whether she wants him to or not as he asks, "How many kisses is Mistletoe good for?"

"Why don't we find out." Cristina smirks, her fingers curling around a handful of Jackson's shirt as she pulls him a step closer, and she kisses him, already desperate for more.

**...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Do Not Enter

**...**

Exhausted from battling through the winter that December brings, all Jackson wants to do when he gets home is kiss Cristina hello, have a warm shower, and cuddle up on the couch wearing track pants while Cristina eats cereal out of the box beside him. Winter weather may be want some people crave all year long, but Jackson hates to cold, hates to be soaked to the bone, and he especially hates driving through this sort of weather, alongside hundreds of lunatics who think they are in some version of Mario cart as they speed down the road to certain death.

The apartment seems empty as Jackson locks the door behind him, dumping his bags on the floor; he smiles towards the heater as a wall of warmth hits him, such a nice change to the weather outside. The rest of the apartment is dark, except for the light that bleeds underneath a door, and Jackson flicks a few lights on as he heads towards it, knowing he will find Cristina there.

"No don't come in!" Cristina honest to god almost shrieks as the door opens, Jackson is left in stunned silence for a few seconds before the door almost hits Jackson in the face as Cristina swiftly kicks it shut, slamming in front of Jackson, his hand barely making it out of the way. He didn't manage to get a glimpse of Cristina or inside of the room, and he stands there, trying to work out what the hell just happened.

Staring at the door in shock Jackson blinks once, twice and then he gently tries the door handle again, softly twisting it before opening the door just a crack as he asks hesitantly, "Cristina?"

"Shut the door!" Cristina yells, this time less shrill, but the anxiousness and annoyance still drips from her tone. She groans again before the sound of something heavy hitting the floor reaches Jackson's ears.

Fighting every desire to push the door open completely and look inside, Jackson takes a deep breath and simply asks, "What are you doing in there?"

Cristina gives an exasperated sigh, "I am _trying _to wrap your present."

"You bought me a present?" Jackson asks, somewhat surprised. Cristina had a very strong no tree policy at the start of December, and yet now less than a fortnight away from Christmas, lo and behold there is tree sitting in her living room, complete with decorations, none that she placed however, she wasn't folding entirely, she said it could be there, but she would have no part it putting it up. Obviously Jackson didn't even consider for a moment not buying Cristina a present, but he did pause at the thought of Cristina doing the same.

"Course." Cristina says, her tone different this time. Jackson can picture the expression on her face right now, and he wants to open the door, but he knows she doesn't want him to, but with his curiosity battling alongside his desire to see Cristina, he is barely keeping his hand off the handle.

"Cris-" Jackson starts, wanting to tell her that he doesn't need his presents wrapped, he doesn't care, it is their second Christmas together, but it is their first Christmas as a couple and he couldn't care less about the presents, her presence was present enough, but he knows a line like that would only earn him a groan followed by a sigh followed by an eye roll which would be followed by Mere mocking him about it for about a month.

"I was going to get it wrapped in the mall but the queue was really long, and.." Cristina says cutting him off, she groans again and swears, and Jackson doesn't laugh but he can't help but grin, making him glad that he didn't poke his head into the room after all.

Jackson waits for a moment, before pushing the door open a little further as he asks, "Do you-"

Despite Jackson opening the door as slowly as possible to try and not catch Cristina's attention, her voice sounds closer as she yells, "Don't open the door!" Jackson sighs, and pulls the door towards him before a hand catches the other side of the door and Cristina is there, her mouth opens and then shuts as her eyes trail up Jackson and she says, "You are sodden."

"It's wet out." Is all Jackson offers in reply.

Cristina considers this for a moment, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she ignores the Christmas tree that sits somewhere behind Jackson. Jackson gives an involuntary shiver and Cristina's expression changes as she watches him for a moment more. Her fingers press against Jackson's cheek before she says, "Get in the shower before you leave a puddle in my apartment."

"Our apartment." Jackson corrects, the words come out of his mouth before he can stop them and they make him smile, he loves the way 'our' shapes his mouth, he loves how it sounds, but not as much as he loves Cristina.

"Our apartment." Cristina concedes, a small smile touching the corner of her mouth, she still loves saying it. Leaning forward, she opens the door a little bit and as Jackson tilts his head to get a better look, she presses her mouth against his and kisses him softly. Their lips part and his follow hers again, needing more, for a few seconds she obliges, kissing back as hungrily as him, but all too soon she pulls away and whispers, "Now go shower, I'll be done by the time you get out."

**...**


	10. Chapter 10 - Want

**...**

The doorbell rings and Mere hurries off to get it, leaving Cristina alone leaning against the kitchen bench, a glass of wine in her hand as her lips curl upwards and she takes another sip.

"See you don't hate Christmas you're smiling." Jackson says from where he stands, leaning against the kitchen door.

"Still don't like Christmas." Cristina grumbles, taking another sip of wine as she tries, and promptly fails to wipe the grin off of her face.

"Come on-" Jackson starts, making his way towards her, completely forgetting to get Alex a second beer as was his reason for entering the kitchen.

Cristina's glass sits on the bench behind her as she wraps her arms around Jackson's waist. Pulling his body close to hers, she kisses him, softly at first before the kiss deepens for only a moment and then Cristina's lips are a breath away from Jackson's as she whispers, "But this is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Why?"

"Why not." Cristina shrugs, her lips press gently against Jackson's before she pulls away again and breathes, "I have you, I have Mere, I have surgery. What else could a woman want?"

"A boyfriend, a best friend and a passion, now all you need is world peace a-" Jackson smiles, the rest of his sentence is silenced by Cristina's kiss. Mistletoe hangs above them, but Cristina doesn't need an excuse to kiss Jackson, and as her fingers curl around his shirt she wonders if Alex would mind if they borrowed his room for a little bit.

**...**

**AN: Last chapter the gift that Cristina was wrapping was a jacket that Jackson had pointed out when they passed a store about a month before Christmas and Cristina remembered and bought it for him. **


	11. Chapter 11 - Depends

**...**

A winter wonderland is often oversold and far over appreciated Cristina decides as she shivers, again, her arms folded in front of her chest. She hates been outside, especially in this weather, she doesn't see the attraction of it, well from the window she does, just not standing amidst it all. Sighing, long and deep, she wonders to herself why the hell she is outside standing in the snow that will soon be sludge, when all she wants to do is go back into the hospital or go home, or even just anywhere warm, anywhere out of the freezing temperatures that she is currently experiencing.

Mere is standing beside her, a coffee cup in hand that she begrudgingly passes back to Cristina. After spending almost two straight days in the hospital, the others had decided to go outside and enjoy the weather, what was to enjoy Cristina couldn't quite work out, but despite her and Mere's complaining the others decision couldn't be swayed, so here they are outside in the snow. As the last drop of warm coffee touches Cristina's tongue she sighs again, and hands Mere the empty cup, which she drops into the bin beside her.

Mere shivers, and shakes her head, wondering why she even agreed to this. Sending Cristina a searching look, Cristina simply shrugs. Glancing at her watch again Cristina asks, "You guys done yet?"

"You can't rush brilliance baby!" Jackson answers, his back to them as he helps Alex clump snow to make the final sphere. Cristina smiles at that, still not used to Jackson calling her 'baby', Mere nudges her but says nothing. Alex and Jackson don't even hesitate, but Cristina sees the grin on Alex's face as he glances over to her, so glad to see her happy.

Mere wraps her arm around Cristina, as she asks, "Can't rush brilliance?"

"You're building a snowman not a fucking sculpture Michaelangelo." Cristina adds with a grin. Beside her Mere laughs, her eyes crinkle at the corners and she looks over to Alex, about to say something when a small flash of white moves towards her, and before she can blink, a snowball hits her shoulder.

"You asshole!" Mere half shrieks. Cristina smirks and starts to laugh, before a snowball hits her too, right in the stomach, which wipes the smile of her facevas she lets out a small sound of surprise.

"Oh you wanna go?"

Jackson grins as he cups the snow in his hand, Alex already has a snowball formed, so he launches it at Cristina, hitting her right in the shoulder. "Does that answer your question?" Alex asks, smiling as innocently as he can muster at her.

Grabbing a handful of snow Cristina smirks over at Alex, as Mere ducks behind the rubbish bin. Another snowball flies towards Cristina, this time she ducks out of the way, so it sails past her left air and she ignores Jackson's look of surprise as she hurls the snowball at him, knowing where he would move to, it hits him square in the face. "Just remember you started this." Cristina yells.

Twenty minutes later, prompted by a page, April and Charles enter the fray. Both caught totally unaware, April shrieks and Charles yells as they are hit by an onslaught of snowballs. No faces can be seen, but April can hear Mere's laughter rise up behind a short wall of snow and before April can work out where exactly it is coming from, Alex face pops up from behind the rubbish bin and a snowball hits her in the stomach. The snowman that was almost complete is gone now, used as ammo in the snowball war.

"Seriously?" April yells and in reply gets hit in the knee with another snowball, this one sent by Mere.

Turns out April is bloody good at aiming and manages to hit everyone in the face at least three times. Charles isn't too bad himself but he can't hide for shit so manages to get pummelled repeatedly. Alex is fast and his hits are hard, but he doesn't aim for the face, not after Cristina trips him up and sits on his back, flattening his face against the snow and tells him she will snap him like a twig if he hits her face again. Jackson manages to get the largest snowballs, and he aims for the stomach and the knees, he seems to enjoy knocking the wind out of them before knocking them to the ground. Mere and Cristina are the only ones who work together, the rest is a free for all, and for half an hour, the cold is calming and winter is wonderful.

"Mere duck!" Cristina yells as she runs towards the small wall of snow, Cristina does as she says and Alex's snowball sails past before hitting the snow. Cristina drops to her knees and slides across the snow, she doesn't get very far, but when she throws her snowball she catches Alex by surprise, not aware of her sudden change in position. Cristina cackles as the snowball hits Alex in the face and he swears before turning to glare at Cristina but she is already out of sight.

Cristina is still grinning when a snow ball hits her in the back of the head. Turning quickly, her snowball ready to throw, she finds Jackson standing a few metres away, a grin on his face. Without a word she throws, and he dodges just in time.

"Having fun yet?" Jackson asks, taking a few steps towards Cristina as he speaks, and smiling at the groan that Charles makes as he hits the ground, again.

Cristina's eyes flick to behind Jackson for a mere moment, not long enough for him to notice and she answers, "Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Whether Mere hits you in the face or not." Cristina grins, and without thinking Jackson turns to face where Cristina's gaze is lingering, and despite the warning he isn't ready for the snow ball that hits his face. He swears and his teeth chatter as Cristina laughs beside him.

"Kiss it better?" Cristina asks as she presses her gloved hands against Jackson's cheeks, and runs her gaze over his face, smiling up at him as she continues to laugh a little. Jackson nods but doesn't move a step closer, he waits, and Cristina continues to smile up at him, her cheeks are flushed and her stomach sore from laughing.

"This is fun." Cristina breathes, her lips hovering above Jackson and he nods again, his lips part to speak, but Cristina presses her lips against his. Her lips are cold, but her kiss is warm and as her arms wrap around his neck and his hands settle on her hips to draw her closer, Cristina forgets about the cold and all she knows is the feel of Jackson's lips against her and the taste of his mouth as her tongue slips between his lips.

"Merry Christmas Eve Eve." Cristina mutters against Jackson's lips. A snowball hits her in the back but she ignores it, and shifts her body closer to Jackson as she kisses him again, utterly content.

**...**

**AN: Merry Christmas Eve Eve guys :) Thanks for reading these, only two chapters to go... **

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, I seriously love reading what you guys write.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Late

**...**

A bulgy present sits under the tree, the label is clear, it's for Jackson, but who it's from, and what it is Jackson has no idea. They still have another twenty minutes before they head to Mere's for Christmas brunch, which will continue on until it becomes Christmas dinner, and give them all an excuse to drink as much as they want, since they are staying at Mere's for the night, taking over George's bed while he shares Alex's room.

Jackson doesn't say anything as his fingers wrap around the present and he feels it with his fingers before turning it over, looking for clues. It mysteriously appeared beneath the Christmas tree about two days ago, and Jackson isn't entirely where it came from. Cristina is watching him, an odd expression on her face as she straightens up a little. He wants to ask, but instead he rips the wrapping paper off and examines the gift inside.

"Look I know it's not that great." Cristina says hurriedly as soon as Jackson's eyes land on the teal scarf , he drops the wrapping paper on the floor and brings the scarf up as he inspects it, unable to help the growing look of fascination or the smile that appear on his face.

"No I-" Jackson starts, but is immediately cut off.

"It's my second attempt at a scarf, hence why it sucks." Cristina looks more nervous than Jackson has ever seen her as he glances up from the scarf and his gaze falls on her, she is chewing on the corner of her mouth, and despite how many surgeries he is been in with her, despite how many ER fiascos they worked through, she has never looked as anxious as she does now.

"I lo-" Jackson starts again, trying to tell her that he loves the scarf. He's never knitted himself, but he knows this is a damn good job for a second attempt.

Cristina sighs, and cuts over Jackson as she says, "You should've seen my first attempt it was awful." She is still chewing at the corner of her mouth and she pauses for a moment, still looking nervous, and Jackson knows why, she is good at surgery, she is amazing at it and so she isn't nervous, there is no room to be, but this, being a girlfriend, buying gifts, making gifts, she's never really cared for it in the past, never being good at it, which makes her nervous now.

"This is-" Jackson starts, not knowing why he even bothers speaking, knowing he will be immediately cut off.

"Izzie taught me, god who knew she was so impatient, and I-" Cristina starts, talking over Jackson as her gaze flits everywhere around the room, landing on Jackson for a few seconds before moving on.

"Cris-"

Cristina is still chewing on the corner of her mouth as she runs her fingers through her hair and cuts Jackson off as she starts, "It's shit I know bu-"

"Cristina!" Jackson exclaims. The scarf still in one hand as he grabs Cristina's hand, his fingers intertwining with hers as he pulls her gaze to his eyes and he grins before he adds, "It doesn't suck, it's not shit, I love it, it's perfect."

"Jac-"

Something suddenly occurs to Jackson and he asks, "Was this what you were muttering about when I called you a few days ago?" Cristina nods, still looking nervous, but not nearly as much as only seconds ago.

"Just another thing your fingers are good at doing." Jackson smirks, dropping the scarf on the floor beside him as he leans forward, capturing Cristina's lips as she chuckles against him.

"We're going to be late for Mere's." Cristina says breathlessly a few seconds later, the look in Jackson's eyes and the way he feels against her hip, she can barely keep her lips off his for long enough to say it.

"So we'll be late." Jackson answers, his lips finding Cristina's again, tugging and caressing at them, kissing hungrily as he pushes Cristina against the carpet and thanks the God he never believed in for letting them live alone.

**...**

**AN: Merry Christmas guys :) Still another chapter to go... **


	13. Chapter 13 - Holly

**...**

The hospital is a safe zone from the relentless wind and snow that December brings in Seattle, it is also a safe haven from Cristina's own personal hell, Christmas carols, that she has never been a fan of, and is especially not a fan of them all through November and into December where every shop and food place and gas station seems to be mercilessly blaring carols through speakers whenever Cristina is out of the hospital or out of her home. Luckily the end of Christmas carols is nigh, for a whole 10 or so months at least.

It's finally Christmas Eve, and for Cristina Christmas Eve means good cases and long hours, it also means avoiding the children's wing of the hospital, where Arizona is beaming and everyone is so obnoxiously happy and loud, ensuring that Cristina is as far away as possible, in the pit. Which is exactly where she is on Christmas Eve, leaning against the nurses station as she fills in another chart, wondering whether any interesting cases will come in. Santa seems to love gifting the hospitals with the drunk, the desperate and the downright dumb throughout the Christmas season, especially on the days that sandwich the main event. She has already taken lead on two traumas and had a case stolen off her by a Mercy Wester, she shakes her head, by Kepner.

Another Mercy Wester walks into the pit as Cristina glances up from her chart, and she tries to stop herself from thinking of them like that, they aren't really the Mercy Westers anymore, they are with them now, all residents at Seattle Grace Mercy West, but that doesn't stop her from hating them just a little bit. Flipping the page over, Cristina continues to write, blocking out the man almost shrieking about how his Christmas is ruined and the hysterical sobbing of a woman whose husband is being whisked into a trauma room.

Cristina can see the Mercy Wester walking towards her, but she doesn't let on that she's seen him, she doesn't glance up, she continues to write and pretends she hasn't noticed him even though he is standing right in front of her now, one hand behind his back and a determined look on his face.

"Kiss me Yang."

"Why?" Cristina asks distractedly, her pen doesn't even pause as she continues to write, ignoring the hot Mercy Wester, that she would be lying if she said she'd never wondered what he would be like in an on call room. It's not her fault, it's those eyes, and that smile…

"Cause it's the rule." Jackson answers, his voice confident but Cristina can tell that there is an edge of anxiousness that he is trying his best not to let on.

"The rule?" Cristina questions, her eyes still on her chart.

"Mistletoe hangs over you, you gotta kiss, ain't my rule."

Cristina glances up from her chart as Jackson finishes, a frown already touching her lips as her gaze trails up Jackson, up his torso, past the grin on his face to where his arm is outstretched, his hand is hovering over the top of them, his fingers curled around a small green branch.

"Hate to disappoint but that's holly, there's no rule for holly." Cristina says with a smile, she finishes the chart with a few extra words before she shuts the chart, tucks her pen in her pocket and looks up at Jackson.

Jackson pauses, his grin fades a little as he utters, "What?"

"Holly." Cristina says, her fingers wrapping around Jackson's as she brings the plant to eye level. Jackson's eyes drift from Cristina's gaze to the holly, before his face falls slightly. "Not mistletoe, which means no kiss for you. Didn't they teach you_ anything_ at Mercy West?" Cristina adds with a grin, her fingers uncurling from Jackson's as she turns of her heel and heads towards a trauma room, ignoring how she felt his pulse quicken before she let go, ignoring how much she wanted it to be mistletoe.

Two surgeries and far too many hours without sleep later, Cristina is lying on the bench in the residents lounge, her arm draped over her forehead as she hangs up on Mere and drops the phone on her stomach. More than anything her brain and her body needs sleep, but she has surgery in less than twenty minutes, and after that, she can sleep right on through Christmas morning.

The door opens, and Cristina tilts her head to find Jackson walking in, a smile on his face and a look of surprise of finding her here. Watching as his eyes scan the room, Cristina sits up, then stretches, and tries her best to ignore the way his smile widens as he realises they are alone.

"Seriously?" Cristina sighs as Jackson reaches into the pocket of his scrub pants and a small smile starts curling the corners of his lips, she already knows that he's going to try again. She finds herself standing up and she can't quite work out why.

Jackson's smile grows and he brings his hand towards her, holding the branch in front of Cristina for inspection as he says, "I checked this time, double checked." His voice shakes a little and as Cristina's gaze sits on the mistletoe all she can think about is how close Jackson is standing to her right now.

"This is mistletoe." Cristina answers, her gaze not shifting from the mistletoe as she isn't sure where to look next. She doesn't want to think about how she had wished it was mistletoe instead of holly in the ER when she was thinking about it as she scrubbed in a few hours ago, and she certainly doesn't want to think about how bright Jackson's eyes are or how soft his lips look.

Jackson nods and gives a small laugh as he confirms, "Double checked."

"You're such a dork." Cristina smiles, her voice soft and almost affectionate. Jackson bites down on his cheek trying to rein in a wider smile, but he can't stop the grin completely as Cristina's eyes meet his and she gives him a hesitant smile.

Jackson tries to focus on breathing as he almost whispers, "You gonna kiss me then?"

"You could've just asked Jackson." Cristina says, moving her body just a little bit closer to his. She smiles as Jackson blushes, and for the first time since she's meet him he actually looks flustered, totally unsure and nervous, and she loves it.

"I, you, wait wh-" Jackson stammers, searching Cristina's eyes for something as he shakes a little.

Cristina chuckles and presses her lips against Jackson's silencing the rest of his sentence. The kiss is soft and all too soon, Cristina's lips are pulling away for Jackson's, and Jackson's lips follow hers, his hand dropping the mistletoe as he captures her lips again. Jackson briefly acknowledges that Cristina's hands are gripping onto him now, pulling him closer to her as her lips are tugging and caressing his, and Jackson doesn't even fight to conceal the moan that slips out from between his parted lips as Cristina's teeth tug on Jackson's bottom lip before her tongue slips inside his mouth, desperate for more of him.

"Merry Christmas Dr Avery." Cristina says a little breathlessly, trying to best to maintain her composure as she tears her lips from his, before she pulls her hair, that Jackson's fingers were just running through, up into a bun.

Jackson's fingers press against his lips for a moment before he answers, "It Isn't Christmas yet." Cristina just grins and takes a few steps back, her eyes on Jackson as she runs her tongue across her bottom lip.

"Maybe next time you won't need mistletoe." Is all that Cristina says in reply just before the door swings shut behind her, leaving Jackson flustered and beaming into the empty room, wondering when he will be able to kiss her again.

**...**

**AN: Merry Christmas! **

**Thanks for sticking with me and reading all these, hope you all have an absolutely brilliant day :D**


End file.
